


Take Me Away

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, GrownUp!Mordred, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Morgana x Mordred where he is a grown adult when he first comes to Camelot and hides in her chambers after being injured. They fall in love and she runs away with him when he has fully healed. Bonus points for supportive Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away

It’s love at first sight; well for Morgana at least. The man in Merlin’s arms had passed out the moment he was shoved through the door.

He goes in and out of consciousness for the next few hours. Morgana begs Merlin for help, she can’t bear to see the man die.

It takes some convincing, but Merlin finally brings Gaius to help. Within hours the man is awake, still pale from the blood loss, but he’s smiling at Morgana none the less. He tells her his name is Mordred, that he is a druid.

Mordred speaks to Morgana in her mind, telling her that only people with strong magic can use it. He tells her not to be frightened, that magic is but a sword. 

He tells her of growing up around the druids, how they use their magic freely. How they await the day that Emrys will help free magic in Camelot.

Morgana is enthralled with Mordred. His hair, his eyes, his voice. How he talks of how one day his people will be free. 

Morgana dreams of seeing all this with her own eyes. Mordred tells her when he’s fully healed she can go with him back to his camp. Her eyes gleam and in her excitement she kisses him.

Merlin is thrilled Morgana told him about her magic. He tells her about his, how Mordred believes he is Emrys, and that he will do everything in his power to create the future the druids hope for.

But he also tells her what the dragon says, about Mordred’s destiny. He orders Morgana that if she goes with the druid, she must keep him far away from Camelot, at least until magic is free and the druids thirst for Pendragon blood is all but wiped away. 

Merlin helps sneak them out of Camelot. Standing at the edge of the woods he wishes them farewell, giving Morgana a long hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye. He shakes Mordred's hand tightly, smiling as he wishes the druid the best. Mordred stares at him, still in awe that the mighty Emrys is talking to him.

Morgana wishes she could have said goodbye to Gwen, her dear sweet friend. Arthur would have stopped her for sure if she told him, but she would miss the man she loved as a brother.

She never looks back at Camelot, not until years later, when she and Mordred are welcomed back by King Arthur and Court Sorcerer Emrys.


End file.
